sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Doduo
Doduo (ドードュオ, Dōdouō) is a dual Normal/Flying-type Twin Bird Pokémon that is known to evolve into Dodrio at level 31. Apperance :Voice actor: Not Known (both English and Japanese) Doduo is a two-headed bird-like Pokémon that resembles a cross between ostrich and a kiwi. It has a rounded body covered in brown feathers which have a fluffy appearance and it has two long, thin, tan legs with four clawed toes. It has two round heads are also covered in brown fluffy feathers, each with two small, black eyes with white irises and long sharp beaks. Both its heads are connected to its body by long, flexible tube-like necks, which are brown or black, depending on its gender. Its height is 4'07" and weight is 86.4 lbs. Gender differences A female has brown necks, while a male has black ones. Gallery Special abilities It can run at 60 mph. (97 km/h.), and one head is always awake and alert. Behavior The heads of a Doduo appear to be quite keen with each other; they use a type of 'teamwork' to get things done and to survive. For example, while running, Doduo can be seen alternately rising and lowering their heads. They do this to balance themselves while running at extreme speeds. This Pokémon also appears to be quite cautious, the heads take turns sleeping while the other one watches for enemies. Habitat Doduo live in wide open plains, grasslands, and savannahs. They rarely live in forests but are sometimes found in scrublands and deserts. They are common in Kanto, but have been seen in Sinnoh from time to time. They have also been imported to the Johto and Hoenn Safari Zones. Diet Major appearances Doduo's first appearance was a cameo at Professor Oak's laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral, belonging to Gary Oak. It eventually evolved into a Dodrio. In Bad to the Bone, Otoshi tried to fight off Team Rocket with a Doduo, but he was failing miserably until his Marowak decided to return. Other Minor appearances A Doduo appeared in Lights, Camera, Quack-tion, as part of the cast for the movie "Pokémon in Love". A Doduo was one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Tricks of the Trade. A Doduo was one of the Pokémon seen at Wings Alexander's barn in Throwing in the Noctowl. A Doduo appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part One. Multiple Doduo appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. A Doduo made a brief appearance under the ownership of a Trainer in the Lily of the Valley Conference in An Old Family Blend!. A Doduo appeared in the opening scenes of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Doduo also appeared in The Power of One. Pokédex entry Doduo, Twin Bird Pokémon. It runs faster than it can fly. Once its heads begin to fight each other, Doduo becomes incapacitated. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Brown-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Flying group Pokémon Category:Body style 07 Pokémon